


Bedroom Hymns

by Sarina_Hawke_Theirin



Series: Kings And Queens of Promise: Desperation [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Religious Conflict, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin/pseuds/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin
Summary: Even after all the years and miles that passed between them, Cullen never stopped loving or wanting Solona Amell. Knowing he can never have her, he goes to Skyhold's chapel to pray, only to come face to face with his greatest temptation and weakness.Features characters from the ficverse, "Kings and Queens of Promise".





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW due to explicit sex.

Cullen knelt at Andraste’s feet in Skyhold’s prayer sanctuary, folded his hands together, and peered up into the eyes of the stone statue. He rocked his weight back and forth, his face twisted with desperation.

_Blessed Andraste, forgive me. I know the lust in my heart is wrong, but I can’t stop thinking about her. Since the day I first saw her, she’s all I’ve ever wanted. For twelve years, I’ve tried to forget her face. Her kiss. But she’s left a mark on me. A mark I can’t wash away._

_And then today, being so near her…Forgive me my carnal thoughts. She’s a married woman. Take this temptation from me. Please, Maker._

“After all this time and everything you’ve seen, I can’t believe you still pray, Cullen.”

The commander halted in place. His jaw clenched so hard, he thought it might break from the pressure as his lids slammed shut. A war drum pounded within his chest. Was the Maker testing his fortitude? Why here? Why now?

The scent of her perfume did nothing to quell his heavy breathing. He squeezed his lids tighter. She was only a few feet away, standing by the wall to his left. Even without lyrium pumping through his bloodstream, he could feel her magic, made more intense by strong emotion. The very air crackled with its spark.

_Please. I am but a man. I cannot bear this temptation. Not this one._

“Are you just going to ignore me?” she asked, irritation coloring her voice.

He had to say something. Garrett might take offense at the commander of his armies being rude to Skyhold’s new administrator. As long as the Inquisition remained, the two of them would be forced to work together. Cullen would just have to learn to deal with it.

Inhaling a deep breath, he rose to his full height then turned to face her. Every thought, every inhibition left him upon meeting her lapis gaze. Her ruby lips curled into a wry smile, inciting a familiar stirring in his groin.

The breath he held escaped his lips in a deep, ragged growl as he rushed forward to gather Solona into his arms. He reveled in the intoxicating blend of peppermint and red wine on the tongue brushing against his as he pulled her tighter to his chest.

With one hand entangled in his golden waves, Solona used her other to reach under his wide leather belt and unbutton his trousers. The moment her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, Cullen had to fight the overwhelming urge to cum.

His vows and his duty to the Maker forgotten, he lifted her skirts to discover she wore no smallclothes. A grin of satisfaction crossed his lips as he deepened their kiss and slid his middle finger between her folds to find her clit. When he began to trace small, gentle circles over her nub, she sighed into his mouth and stroked him faster.

She bucked her hips with abandon, her shoulders and chest trembling with every labored breath as he brought her closer to orgasm. Digging her nails into the nape of his neck, she pulled him closer and whimpered into his mouth as she came.

He removed her hand from his cock then bent at the knees to grab hold of her thighs and lift her from the ground. He pressed her back to the wall as he settled her onto his manhood and thrust his hips forward.

With one hand cradling her buttocks and the other gripping her shoulder, Cullen ravished her. Twelve years of need, of frustration over losing her, of denying his most base desires for her went into every thrust, every rock of his hips.

It didn’t matter that she was the High Queen of Ferelden. He didn’t care if she spent every night in the Inquisitor’s bed alongside five other people. There was nothing, no one else in the world but the two of them at that moment.

“Solona,” he growled, grazing his teeth over her earlobe.

Every muscle in his body tightened as his climax neared. Emotions he felt but hadn’t expressed since the day Solona left Kinloch poured from his lips as his orgasm overtook him and his seed erupted into her core.

“I love you,” he said in a hoarse whisper. “Maker help me, I love you.”

She clutched a handful of dampened curls at the back of his head and pulled his forehead to rest against hers. “I love you, too, Cullen. I always have.”     

 

  


End file.
